Bitterness
by Lord Geryon
Summary: [COMPLETE] Raven assumes once too often and offends Beast Boy. When she tries to apologize, it starts a chain reaction. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The setting sun silhouetted the oddly shaped Titan Tower, the home of Jump City's defenders appearing black to any of the city's inhabitants. If someone had excellent eyesight, they perhaps would have been able to discern a little dot seperate from the side of the tower and arc gracefully into the bay.

The dot was Beast Boy, and he was furious. His assisted flight had been caused by another of the Titans, the violet-haired empath, Raven. This was why Beast Boy was furious. He had done nothing to deserve it.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_Beast Boy entered the Tower's kitchen to get himself a bite to eat, and found Raven sitting at the table. She was sipping her herbal tea, and reading a book. Nothing uncommon with that, she always did it around this time. The green changeling went to the fridge, and pulled out a bit of leftover tofu and set it on the table, opposite to Raven's seat. He had learned to respect her personal space after many painful lessons. _

_After filling a glass with water from the tap, he sat down and ate. He had almost finished, when Raven sat her empty teacup down in the saucer. He looked over at the teapot still on the burner and back to the empath. He decided to be nice and opened his mouth, "Hey Rae, would you-"_

_"No."_

_"I was just asking-"_

_"No."_

_The changeling growled and started to yell. "Dammit, let me finish the question!"_

_Raven lowered her book to the table, and glared at the shapeshifter. "No, I do not want to hear your new joke, no, I do not want to play a video game with you, and no, I do not want to watch whatever new movie you've discovered. Now, shut up and leave me alone or you'll regret it."_

_All he'd wanted to ask was if she wanted more tea. Her flat refusal to even let him ask had gotten on his nerves, and he couldn't stop himself from yelling back a single curse, and that had resulted in a swift engulfment in the sorceress's magic and tossed physically from the Tower._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

The changeling stormed back into the tower, dripping wet, and went to look for the dark teen. He rushed into the kitchen, only to find it empty. He stopped and thought for a minute, she would be either in her room, in the common room, or on the roof. He went to the roof first, and found it empty. He went and beat on her door for several moments, yelling her name, then headed for the common room.

The empath was on one end of the semi-circular couch, her legs folded into a indian sitting position, her book on her lap.

Beast Boy marched into the room, and saw the girl he was looking for. He didn't even try to talk quietly, simply stopped and started yelling. "Dammit Raven, why did you toss me out the window!"

The violet haired female sighed and marked her place in the book. Apparently he wasn't done bugging her yet. "I told you to stop bugging me, or you'd regret it. You didn't stop."

"I wasn't bugging you! I was trying to ask if you wanted more tea, but you wouldn't let me finish the damn question!"

"Oh." Raven was momentarily surprised by this, but she didn't let it show. _Why would he offer me more tea? He has _never_ offered to do anything for me like that. It must have been a setup for some kind of prank._ "It was probably a prank anyway, so you still deserved it."

Beast Boy had been angry, now he was offended. He opened his mouth to protest then closed it, jaw clenched in anger. He abruptly turned around and left, going to his room.

Raven had picked up on this flash of offense, and frowned slightly. _He wasn't serious about that, was he? It wasn't a prank setup?_ The flash of offense has seemed to indicate he had been telling the truth. She sighed. _Maybe I should go apologize just in case he was being honest._

She got up and went to find the changeling, he powers making the job easier for her than it had been for him. She stood in front of his door, and knocked. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for not letting you finish the question you wanted to ask and for assuming it was something pointless." There, an apology. Now she could go back to her book. She was walking away when his voice came again and she stopped to listen.

"You're not sorry. The idiot deserved it for daring to speak to you." His voice was deeply bitter.

Raven frowned at that, and walked back to the door. "I do not think of you as an idiot, Beast Boy. You are irritating most of the time, but I-"

"Forget it, Raven. I know what you think of me. Beast Boy, the stupid little green thing. Beast Boy, the idiot. Beast Boy, the one person you hate most in the whole world." Now Raven was started to get a little worried. This wasn't anything at all like Beast Boy. He had never been this... well, bitter was the only word she could think of.

"No, Beast Boy, I don't think-"

"Go away, Raven. Leave me alone. You'll never have to hear me or talk to me ever again." And that was all he'd say, despite how much she tried to apologize or get him to talk.

She went back to her room half an hour later, and tried to meditate, but could not. She was worried. Sure, she thought he was irritating most of the time, but none of the things he accused her of thinking she actually thought.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Raven was standing in the kitchen with a cup of tea, staring out the window. She was thinking of the previous evening and the events regarding Beast Boy. She had't slept very well, she was worried. She hadn't meant to offend him, she hadn't meant to... well, she hadn't meant to do quite a bit of the things she did that day with him. But he wouldn't let her apologize. She'd went back later that night and tried again, but couldn't even get him to speak to her.

The doors behind her whooshed softly as they opened and she turned around. A sleepy looking Beast Boy stumbled in, and stopped immediately when he saw her standing there. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he simply turned around and walked back out the door, leaving her alone.

_This has got to stop. He has to let me say I'm sorry._ She set her teacup on the table and walked to the door, determined to catch up to him and make him listen. When she opened the door, he wasn't in the hall. _What? Did he run once the door closed?_ She hadn't heard any sounds of running. But, if he'd shifted into some form of cat, they were too quiet to hear running.

She combed the Tower, bound and determined to put an end to his coldness to her, but she couldn't find him any where.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the Titans, minus Beast Boy and Raven, were in the kitchen for dinner. Robin and Starfire were sitting close together, as always, paying more attention to each other than their food, once again as always.Cyborg had just sat down to start on his dinner when the doors whooshed and Beast Boy walked in. "Hey, what's for chow?"

"Burgers," Cyborg replied, knowing full well this would set off the changeling into another anti-meat argument, which it did.

As the two argued the merits of tofu versus the food chain, Beast Boy went about making himself a tofuburger and chowing down. This didn't stop the pair from arguing, mouths full and spraying crumbs everywhere. Robin and Starfire didn't even notice, this disgusting ritual happened everyday.

The green changeling finally lost, or got tired of arguing, and dumped his plate in the sink. He and the half robot man then argued about the newest racing game out, each saying they would stomp the other one. This argument continued, and unlike the ritual food argument, showed no signs of slowing.

The doors whooshed again, and Raven walked in. Beast Boy saw her at the same she saw him, and immediately shut up in midword. He stood up, and walked around the table and was heading for the door, leaving Cyborg looking confused. "What'd I say," the android asked.

"Beast Boy, I-" Raven started, but Beast Boy walked by her without a word and out the door. She frowned, and headed after him.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked the other two Titans, then sighed when he realized they were still staring at each other, oblivious to everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hall, Beast Boy was striding towards his room when Raven caught up to him. "Beast Boy, stop!"

The changeling didn't stop, simply kept walking. Raven growled and caught his arm. "Stop, let me talk to you."

Once again, the green boy didn't stop, just jerked his arm from her hand and kept walking. The pale empath sighed and started walking next to him. "Fine, if you won't stop, I'll just walk with you. Beast Boy, I want you to understand that I don't think of you as an idiot, I don't think of you as the 'stupid little green thing,' and I don't hate you."

"Yes you do," Beast Boy replied, voice utterly emotionless.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry if I made you think that. You're my friend, Beast Boy."

"Friends don't throw friends out of a tenth story window. Friends don't threaten friends with death. A friend doesn't act like the worst place to be is with you."

Raven stopped in shock at his words, but he kept walking. She jogged to catch up again, but didn't talk right away, thinking about what he'd said. _Is that really how I act? I mean, yeah, I have tossed him out the window a couple times. I have threatened to beat him to death when he was bugging me, that's true too, but I didn't actually mean it. And... I guess that last is true too if you're looking at from his perspective._ She started to feel quite terrible when she realized he was basically right. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I really am. I've always thought of you as my friend, but I realize now that I haven't been treating you like a friend. I have done all the things you just said, and I realize now that a friend doesn't treat a friend like that. I won't offer any excuses, or try to justify it. I've treated you horribly, and that's all there is to it. If... If you want me to leave you alone now, I will."

A single tear fell from her eye as she looked down at the floor. When he didn't respond, she pulled up her hood and turned away, walking back the way she came.

She was fighting her emotions now, trying to keep from crying more than that single tear, but she was starting to lose the battle. "Raven."

She stopped, but was afraid to turn around. She was afraid of what he would say, how he would look at her. "Yes?" Her voice was soft, and raw.

"Why am I irritating most of the time?" His voice was still emotionless, but she drew hope from it nonetheless. She might not lose a friend.

"It's your jokes and constant prying to get me to open up. I don't find most of your jokes funny, and I'm a secretive person," she replied, deciding honesty would be better that trying to lie. He deserved honesty, even if it wasn't a kind honesty.

"I see." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Thank you for the honesty."

She turned around, and looked at him. His face was sad, but there was no signs of hatred or dislike. "Beast Boy, can we still be friends? Please?" Tears were rolling down her face now. "I promise, I won't ever be mean to you again."

The green changeling sighed, and walked up to her. "Raven, I'll always be your friend, but sometimes it's hard." He reached out and put his arms around her, and drew her into a hug. "Now, stop crying. And don't try to promise you won't be mean."

The pale girl drew back a little bit, just enough to be able to look up at him, his arms still around her, "Why not? Don't you want me to be a better friend than I have been?"

Beast Boy smiled down at her with an almost intact goofy grin. "You wouldn't be Rae without being mean."

"Maybe Rae doesn't want to be that way anymore," she replied, frowning.

Beast Boy looked down at her a moment, then responded. "I know you hate that nickname, Raven. I don't want you trying to change your personality to what you think I want. I'm your friend. I'll still be your friend the next time you toss me out the window. Just... be sure I deserve it first?" He flashed her the trademark grin again.

"Beast Boy, you drive me up the wall sometimes. Here I get all upset and worried about how I've treated you, and you tell me that you don't want me trying to change it?" Raven was exasperated now, and poked the green boy in the stomach. "What was the purpose of getting angry at me for the way I was acting if you wanted me to act that way?"

"I was angry at not being allowed to ask you a question. I was angry at being chucked out the window for trying to ask the question. None of that is what I was upset about, though." He poked her back. "I was upset when I got back inside and you accused me of trying to prank you when I was trying to offer to get you some more tea."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about that. Really."

"I know, Rae, I know." He became aware that he still had his arms around her and she didn't seem to care. His use of the nickname got him another poke.

"Don't call me that." She was quiet for a minute and said, "Why were you going to offer me more tea?"

"I saw your cup was empty, and I was closer to the pot that you were, so I just thought I'd offer." Beast Boy was beginning to wonder if he was missing something. She had to know he was still holding her.

"I see. Thank you." Raven looked him in the eye a moment longer and leaned back into him, laying her head on his chest. "You had me frightened earlier. I thought I had lost a friend."

"You didn't. I'm sorry for making you think it. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you." Beast Boy said, giving her another grin, one she couldn't see. She heard it though.

"How's that?" Raven was hoping he wouldn't try to joke right now. It'd ruin this nice moment.

"I am going to take you out on a date."

"What?"

"You heard me. A date."

"Why?"

"Every girl should go out with the Great Beast Boy once in their lives!"

There was a brief moment of silence, then Beast Boy heard the violet haired girl growl at him. "Run if you value your kneecaps."

He ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was some little thing that's been stuck in my head for the last few days. Stupid waiting period. Guns and fan fiction.

Now, I could easily spin out more chapters and turn this into something of a more romantic fanfiction. If y'all are interested, say so in reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

You know what? Screw it. I'll keep writing. The damn plot didn't die in my head after the scene I imagined.

**Chapter 3**

After being chased through the tower by an irritated Raven, Beast Boy collapsed onto the couch in the common room panting. "Wow, that was more tiring than Robin's training courses."

A thump on the top of the head told him Raven had caught up to him. "Maybe if you exercised more instead of playing video games with Cyborg all day, you'd be in better shape." She wasn't even breathing hard.

"Yeah, yeah. My animal shapes are always in shape." The changeling watched as Raven turned and sat on the back of the couch. "So, why did you chase me, anyway? You could have just used your powers."

"Well, why didn't you shift? You can have ran away easily then," Raven replied, raising one thin eyebrow.

"It was more fun this way. It's not fun if there's no possibility to get caught." The shapeshifter reached over and poked her in the side, making her jump. She had turned to look out one of the big windows. "You didn't answer my question."

She turned back, and smacked his hand away. "Don't poke me. And I didn't use my powers because you would have whined I was cheating or something."

"I would not!" Well, maybe. Beast Boy shot her his big toothy grin, and got up. "Well, after our little talk and chase, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." The green boy walked around the couch, heading for the door. "Good night, Rae."

"My name's Raven. Good night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Beast Boy was awoken by a loud noise. He jumped up, and rushed out into the hall to see what it was. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he began creeping down the hall, thinking it might be an intruder. The loud noise came again as he passed by Raven's door, and he idenitified it as a scream. Now fearing someone might be attacking her he opened the door and rushed in.

Nobody was in there but Raven, who was still asleep but tossing and turning, letting out little whimpers and moans. _She must be having a nightmare. I'd better wake her up._

Beast Boy sat down on the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder, calling softly, "Rae, wake up! Come on, you're having a nightmare, wake up." With another scream, she shot upright in bed, startling Beast Boy. "Holy crap, Rae, you scared the hell out of me," he said.

Raven didn't realize there was anyone there at first. She buried her face in her hands, and whispered, "Oh, thank god it was just a nightmare."

"Yeah, it was. You jumping up like that scared the hell out of me, Rae."

"Beast Boy? What are you doing in here," she asked, confused.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep. I came in to wake you up." The green boy scooted over next to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Oh... no, I don't want to talk about it. It was just a dream," she said, but she leaned into Beast Boy's side where he could feel her trembling.

"Ok, Rae." He squeezed her shoulders with his arm. "I guess I should get out of your room before you kill me, huh?"

He started to removed his arm, but she grabbed his hand and pulled his arm back around her. "No!" She flushed at her outburst. "I, um, I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to."

He chuckled, which made her blush even harder, and said, "Ok, Rae. I'll stay with you awhile."

They sat that way for a few minutes, Raven clutching his hand and keeping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "Um, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you... um... could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Her face was as bright as a tomato, but her voice was still steady.

"Sure, Rae. I'll stay." He wondered why the independent little empath wanted him to stay, but he figured it was just a comfort thing. Like a teddy bear.

Raven pulled out of his embrace, and laid back down. Beast Boy remained sitting on the bed, but scooted up so he could lean against the headboard. "Aren't you going to lay down with me," Raven asked.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted me to stay in the room." He paused. Well, this wasn't what he had planned on for the night. _Oh well, pretty little violet haired girls come first._ He started to slide under the covers then froze. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Raven had noticed the other Titan freeze in place.

"Nothing." He slid down and laid his head on the pillow, still a little bit aways from Raven.

"Oh ok." The pale skinned girl paused, then slid over against Beast Boy and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind doing this for me, Beast Boy." She laid her arm across his chest.

"Not at all. Why would I mind a beautiful girl wanting me in her bed?" It was dark in the room, but the changeling's grin was audible in his words.

"Don't make me hurt you, Beast Boy." She paused. "Beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"..." She snuggled harder into his side, her arm tightening on his chest. "Good night, Garfield."

"Night, Rae."

"Raven."

"Rachel."

"That works."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, 3 chapters in one night. Woo, go me.

Anyway, I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but I'll try to keep them all a decent length.


	4. Chapter 4

And... here we go!

**Chapter 4**

The next morning finds Titan Tower under a cloud. Literally. Rain came down in fair drops, not in a drizzle, nor in liquid marbles. Just... rain. And thunder. Mustn't forget that.

Our unlikely duo still sleeps, although they have changed possitions in the night, no longer Raven at Beast Boy's side, now Raven sleeps on her right side, head resting on Beast Boy's right arm which lies outstretched, her back pressed into the changeling's chest. His left arm is wrapped around her stomach, with her left arm laying on his, her hand lightly gripping his wrist. Simply put, they're spooning like lovers.

The thunder outside doesn't bother our pair, Raven's room is soundproof unless you knock on the door. Which someone decides to do right now.

Robin knocks, and waits. No answer. Weird. Normally Raven is already up, just meditating. He knocks again, a little louder. Nothing. Third time's the charm, right? Nope, not this time.

The Boy Wonder sighs. _Great, I get to go wake up Raven. Good thing I made out that will last week._ He punches the override code that only the leader has into the keypad beside the door, and the door opens. He steps in, and turns toward the bed, saying, "Rav..." He stops. He looks. He rubs his eyes. He looks again. Nothing changed. And, he doesn't have a camera. If he's seeing what he thinks he's seeing, no way in hell is going to wake either one up.

He simply turns around, and walks back to the door but stops when he hears a hissed whisper, "Tell anyone about this, and Starfire won't have any more use for you."

He knows that voice. He glances back, and Raven's eyes are open, but she hasn't moved yet. The leader of the Titans gives her a nod, and beats a hasty retreat, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour later, Beast Boy stirs, and yawns widely. Mmmm, he's all comfortable and warm, and the girl in his arms is nice and soft and cuddly.

Wait.

Girl?

His eyes snap open, and he looks down a tiny bit and sees a mass of sleep tousled violet hair. _Who do I know that has violet... oh. Raven. I remember now. She wanted me to comfort her after her nightmare. Still, it's a hell of a nice way to wake up._

"Rae...chel? You awake?"

"Mmmm," is his only response.

"I guess not." He raises his head, and looks around. Well, given the fact she's laying on his arm, he can't exactly escape, so he's gotta do it. He's about to just shake her til she wakes up, but then has a thought and grins.

With a little bit of adjustment, he starts kissing her neck. A sigh and squirm is all he gets. No awake Raven. He lays his head back down and prepares to wait. He doesn't actually want this to end.

After a few minutes goes by, he gets another idea. _This will be good for some laughs._ Lifting his head back up, he scoots and lifts his body as much as he's able, until he can get his mouth on the side of Raven's neck. Then, long story short, he gives her a hickey.

After that, he lays back down. _Dammit, is she never gonna wake up? I gotta pee._ He sighs. "Rachel, wake up. Come on, time to get up." He gives her a few light shakes as he says this.

"Huh?" Aha, she's awake.

"Gotta get up, Rae, it's past breakfast."

"Oh." She lies there a moment, eyes closed. "Ok."

_Wow, she's really not wanting to get up this morning. Weird._

She still hasn't gotten up. Beast boys sighs. Gotta force the issue here. He sits up, and with his arm under Raven's head and the one around her stomach, he basically makes her sit up with him. When he does this, the cover slides off the both of them, and Beast Boy realizes something. She's not wearing her leotard. Or a nightgown. She's wearing a bra and panties... Well, thong.

"That's a hell of a sight to wake up to." He doesn't realize he said that out loud.

"What is?" Raven has woken up a bit, and can actually form coherent thoughts and sentences.

"Huh? What is what?"

"What's a hell of a sight to wake up to," she asks, looking at the green changeling in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. _Oh, wow, that is a nice thing to see in the morning._

"Oh, erm... it's raining. I don't like it when it rains in the morning." Beast Boy suddenly remembers he has to pee, and jumps up. "Bathroom's mine!" He runs off to the bathroom, eager to get out of the room before he makes a complete ass of himself. And before she discovers that hickey.

Going down the hall towards the bathroom, he passes by his room, where he swings in and grabs a clean uniform. After he takes care of business and has a shower, he heads to the kitchen, stopping to toss his dirty clothes into his room. He passes a still bleary eyed Raven, who offers him a warm smile. _Ok, that wasn't right. Why'd she smile like that?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy is sitting at the table, eating cereal when a shriek tears through the tower. "BEAST BOY!"

Uh oh.

She found it.

He hears a pounding coming up the hall, and doesn't even try to hide. It won't do any good.

The door whooshes open to reveal a fearsome sight. One pissed off Raven.

She stalks up to him, and points to her neck. "What the fuck is this, Beast Boy!" Oh, she's mad. Her voice is low, but hotter than the fires of her dad's asscrack.

"Uh... a bruise?"

"It doesn't _look_ like a bruise, Beast Boy. It _looks_ like a hickey."

"Hey, it does, doesn't it?"

"And _why_ do I have what appears to be a hickey on my neck, Beast Boy?"

He decides to fess up, even though he knows she knows exactly why she has one. "Because I put it there."

"And _why_ did you put it there?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, boys and girls. You have a choice. You get to vote on what Beast Boy says.

A) "Because, I thought it'd be funny when you saw it."

or

B) "Because, I thought you'd like to have a reminder of me."

It's obvious, I think, what each one's effect will be.

It is now 1:00amEST. You have until 5:00pmEST on 6/8/06 to decided which way it goes.

Just send me a message via my author page.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then, option A it is. Foot in mouth time.

**Chapter 5**

"Because, I thought it'd be funny." Beast Boy looks down at his cereal bowl, and waits for the magic to come and his dunking in the bay. At least, her gave her the honest truth.

"What? Funny? _Funny!_" Raven's voice is at first angry, then it progresses into a nearly hysterical shriek. "You thought it'd be _funny_?" Beast Boy still hasn't looked at her, so he doesn't see the tears that start to trickle from her eyes. Her tone changes again, becoming much quieter and losing the angry edge, becoming raw with hurt and emotional pain. "I trusted you, Garfield. I let you in, I opened up to you. I let you see Rachel. And this is how you treat me? Make me into a joke?"

Beast Boy winces at her hurt tone, and his shoulders slump dejectedly at her words. He begins to turn towards her, lifting his head. "Rachel, I-"

_Crack._

Beast Boy's words are cut off, and he blinks, raising a hand to the side of his face. She'd slapped him. Then she speaks, voice choked with tears and pain. "I hate you."

He can't even start to open his mouth before she runs from the room, a single sob audible.

He's so astonished at this turn of events, he can't move from his seat. _She... hates me? _ Then he snaps out of his astonishment, and his eyes become very wide. He jumps out of the chair and runs after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's faster than him, even half blinded by tears, and she gets into her room before he can catch her. Beast Boy slides to a halt in front of her door and tries to open it, but she's locked it so he pounds on it. "Raven, open the door, let me in. I want to apologize," he says, his voice deeply worried and upset. He didn't mean for this to happen, he never meant to hurt her.

"Go away! I hate you, go away, leave me alone!" Her voice has edged into the hysterical again, sobbing clearly audible despite the steel door.

"Rachel, let-"

"Don't call me that, you asshole! You have no right to call me that after what you did to me!"

"Raven, please, let me in, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never do that on purpose. Please, Raven."

"No!"

"Please, Raven, let me in. Don't push me away, let me help. I'm sorry what I did, please, let me in."

"You're not sorry you inconsiderate bastard! You betrayed me, just like _he_ did!"

He winces at this. _God, no, I never meant to do that. Never. _He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against the steel door. _Now she think's I'm just like Malchior. Great job, Beast Boy. The one person she trusted the most betrayed her, just cause he thought it would be funny. I... deserve to be hated by her._

"Ok, Raven, you're right. I did. I... I'm sorry. I know you don't believe that I am, but I am sorry. So sorry it hurts." A tear falls from one eye, he's lost her now. "I'll leave now, Raven. I don't deserve to see you anymore, not after that." He tries to swallow past the lump in his throat, but it's hard. It hurts. "Goodbye, Raven."

He turns and walks away, out of the Tower and away from the girl who's trust he betrayed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, this ain't the end. Don't get all weepy. Well, maybe you can. But, it's not over yet. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the only way to lengthen it would be to break up the next scene over two chapters, and I just did that with the kitchen scene. I don't wanna get into that habit. Chapter end scene end.

Now, people have sent me messages, asking when this takes place in the timeline, why haven't Raven's powers been going haywire with all the emotion, and why haven't I done more with the other three Titans.

1. This happens after the episodes end. I don't remember their ages at the end of the series, but Raven and Beast Boy are 18-19 years old.

2. I'm writing it so that Raven's powers are no longer affected by emotion after the defeat of Trigon, so she no longer has to keep her emotions bottled up. She still does most of the time out of habit and her secretive nature.

3. This story is about Raven and Beast Boy, not the other Titans. They are all more grown up and more into their own things, which allows the story to focus on our unlikely pair without much interference from the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Raven's room, it is normally dim and quiet. Now, it is not so quiet, the sole occupant breaking the silence with sniffles. It has been nearly an hour since the scene with Beast Boy, and still she remains in her room. She lies on her bed, on her side, curled into a fetal position with her arms around her knees. Her open eyes stare at the wall across the room, face wet with tears.

"Why?" She has asked this question for the whole time she's been in here. It's meaning changes as her thoughts flit from one thing to another. Normally, she receives no answer from the dark room, but she does this time.

_Why what, Raven, _a voice in her head asks. This would be one of the aspects of her split mind, Wisdom.

"Why did he do that, why did he betray my trust?" Raven's voice is still raw, but it's got an edge of hoarseness to it.

_Did he really betray your trust? Or did he just try to make a joke at the wrong time?_

"I... It feels like he betrayed me."

_I don't think so, I think it's something else._

"What else could it be?"

_Perhaps... no, you're not ready to face that yet. You're still too upset._

"Face what? There isn't anything to face."

_There is, but you're not ready to accept it. And I believe it's one of those things that you must figure out on your own, or you'll never be able to accept it._

Now Raven's starting to get irritated at her wisdom. "Then why bring it up if you can't tell me what it is?"

_To get you to stop thinking of this as a betrayal. It's not. It's not even close. A betrayal is deceit done to gain something at the cost of someone else. Garfield gained nothing, there was nothing to gain. All he did was make an error in judgement, Raven. A simple mistake._

The girl frowns at this. "Then, why does it hurt so much? It hurts worser than what... that dragon did."

_That's what you have to figure out. At least you know the question now. I'll leave you to work on it._

The girl sighs, and closes her eyes. _Think, think. What is wrong, why does it feel this way?_

Several minutes pass, and Raven is no closer to an answer than when she started. "Stupid brain," she growls, feeling frustrated.

There's a knock at the door. "Go away. I want to be alone," she shouts at the unknown knocker.

"Raven? There's something you should know."

Grrr. "Then tell me and go away!"

"It's Beast Boy. He's been hurt."

Blink. "W-What!" All her emotional turmoil is shunted to the side, a surge of concern consuming all her thoughts. She rolls out of bed, and runs to the door, her black power flaring to simply force the door back into the wall, tearing the locking mechanism and latch all to hell. "Where is he, what happened!"

"He's in the infirmary, he was-" and that's all he can get out before she is covered in her power and fades away, teleporting to the infirmary.

"I wish I could do that," the Boy Wonder gripes, and heads back to the medical wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her power deposits her in the infirmary, just inside the door. She sees Cyborg standing bedside a bed, his back to her. He's looking down at the bed, and tapping out instructions on his arm computer. He doesn't hear Raven walk up beside him, but he hears her gasp when she sees her green teammate.

"He's in pretty bad shape," Cyborg tells her. "Several fractures, some of them multiples, both lower legs were split open. He has a concussion, but it's no a bad one, no internal bleeding anywhere, which is somewhat surprising." He sees her start to reach out to touch the boy, but the robot grabs her hand. "You can't heal him. It'll take too much out of him to force his body to heal this much damage. He'll have to heal the slow way until he can withstand the shock of a magical healing."

"O-ok. I just want to touch him, I want to... make sure his mind is alright." She looks rather upset at seeing the one she said she hated like this.

"Go ahead, that shouldn't hurt him any," Cyborg replies. "If you can tell him, tell him that he's gonna be ok, he'll recover completely. He's lucky that truck wasn't going that fast."

"T-truck! He got hit by a truck!" Raven is surprised at this, and a little horrified.

"Yeah. Weird thing is, the driver said that Beast Boy just walked out in front of him. Guy said that Beast Boy was looking at the ground, and never looked up, never even flinched when he tried the horn or the tires squealed from the brakes."

"I see," the purple haired girl replied quietly. She had a feeling she knew why Beast Boy had been like that. She reaches her hand out tenatively, as if afraid to touch the boy. She catches her lower lip between her teeth and chews on it before finally touching the changeling. She closes her eyes and her brow furrows as she concentrates. _Beast Boy, can you hear me? It's Raven._ No answer. She feels around in the boy's unconcious mind, and doesn't sense anything wrong. There is some activity, but it's random. _He's dreaming._

She withdraws from his mind, and sighs. "He seems to be alright. He's dreaming."

"Ok, good. Then it'll just take time."

"Um, how long do you think it will be before he'll strong enough to heal?"

"At least two weeks." Cyborg looks down at the sleeping changeling and chuckles. "Man, he's gonna hate that news when he wakes up. It means he has to stay in bed and fairly motionless. Or a fully body cast."

"I-I'll make him stay put." Raven is still upset, over both the joke gone bad and Beast Boy's condition, but she's also nervous. She didn't mean it when she said she hated him. But it came close after his bout of depression and she's worried that her comments might have triggered another one.

"Alright. Star and Robin have already seen him. I'll keep an eye on him, you can go if you want."

"No! I mean, no, I'll stay and keep an eye on him," the girl replies, looking down at the sleeping shapeshifter. She doesn't see the weird look that Cyborg gives her.

"Uh, ok. I'll go instead. Just use your communicator if anything changes. Nothing should for a while." With that, Cyborg turns and walks out, leaving the pair alone. Again.

Raven uses her power to pull a chair from across the room, and scoots it alongside the bed. Sitting in it, she leans against the bed and rests one hand on Beast Boy's forearm, one of his limbs that doesn't seem broken. Her other hand is used as a prop, she drops her chin into it, just watching Beast Boy sleep. His face is uninjured, not even bruised. _Well, he's kinda cute when he's asleep_, she thinks, then blinks. _Where did that come from?_

_Hehe, she's starting to figure it out_, Wisdom thinks, unbeknownst to her Raven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, I seem to like mood changes. Oh well. Fanfics are short stories, and they aren't that good for drawing out scenes. At least to me.

So, Chapter 6 is done, yay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Raven sits by Beast Boy's bed still. She has sat there all night, leaving once to use the restroom, even teleporting then to get back to his side as quickly as she could. She has ate, but only when Starfire brought her something, and even then, the hand on Beast Boy's arm never moved. She has napped here and there, but snaps awake at the slightest noise, thinking he might have woken up. But, he hasn't yet. So she sits, content to simply touch him and watch him breathe.

She's helped Cyborg when he came in periodically to administer pain medication, she cleaned up Beast Boy if he needed it despite feeling a bit embarassed, and she also policed any visitors; limiting their time and making sure he wasn't touched except in specific spots. Basically, she's mothered him all night.

She notices when his eyes start moving under their lids more, and her heart skips a beat when he moans. She stands, still holding his arm, and leans over him murmuring, "Beast Boy? Can you hear me?"

The changeling's eyes open slowly, then squint back shut. "Ow. I hear you, Raven. Where am I?"

Raven fights horribly against an urge to wrap the shapeshifter in the biggest hug she is capable of, but beats it down. "You're in the infirmary, Beast Boy. You... were in an accident."

"An accident?" He manages to open both eyes, adjusted to the light again. "What kind of accident? And why do you look so tired?"

"You... you were hit by a truck, Beast Boy. It wasn't going as fast as it could have been, but it was going fast enough. It damaged you fairly badly." Her hand tightens on his arm, and she offer him a reassuring smile. "But, you'll heal completely, they won't be any permanent injury." She skips the question about herself.

"A truck? Man..." He sighs, and tries to sit up, but Raven doesn't allow it.

"No, Beast Boy. You must remain still. You have several broken bones, and you can't move." Her tone is firm but not unkind, filled with female authority.

"Oh... For how long?" He sounds calm, but inside he's seething. _I gotta just lay here! Dammit all, I can't sit still for five freakin minutes._

"Roughly two weeks, until your body is strong enough for me to be able to heal you."

"Dammit." He sighs, and closes his eyes. "This sucks." Then he cracks one eye and looks at the ashen skinned girl beside him. "So... why are you here? Did Robin force you to be here?" His tone is mildly curious, inside he's anxious.

"Um..." She looks away, hooking a few strands of loose hair behind her ears, and her face tints pink. "I... uh, I didn't mean the things I said to you before. I overreacted."

"So... you don't hate me?"

"No... No, I don't hate you. You're still my friend. My best friend." She glances at him, to see his face, and glances back away from the relief on his face. She smiles a bit, relief showing on her face as well.

"Oh, thank god." He closes his eye, and sighs. "I was afraid you'd hate me forever."

"No, I wouldn't ever hate you." She turns her face to him, and just gazes down at him. "Not ever."

"I'm glad." He offers her a weak grin and adds, "Because I know I'm bound to fuck up and piss you off more."

She returns his grin with a quiet smile, and leans down to look him right in the eye. "And there are plenty of windows in the Tower and a big bay just ouside of them." Her eyes twinkle as she says it, but he doesn't doubt she'd do it. After all, she already has twice.

"That's my Raven." He responds, giving her a much stronger grin. He doesn't realize he'd said 'my Raven.'

"No, I'm not _your_ Raven." She pokes him in the arm, but pokes nonetheless. "I'm _my_ Raven."

"Oh, uh... hehe, yeah."

She then kisses his forehead chastely and whispers soft enough even he can't hear it despite how close he is. "But I'm your Rachel."

"Go to sleep, Beast Boy. You need to rest, and it'll keep you from trying to move or accidentally moving."

"Aw... I just woke up!"

She frowns, and says firmly. "You will go to sleep, Garfield Logan."

Uh oh. The full name. "I can't, Raven. I've just slept, and I'm completely awake."

She sighs, and puts her hand on his forehead. "Well, I'll just put you to sleep then."

Beast Boy growls. _Stubborn woman._

Raven's hand in enveloped in black energy, then spreads to cover Beast Boy's head. When it fades, he's fast asleep. The girl looks down at his sleeping face for a moment, sliding her hand over his hair over and over. Petting him like you would a child that needs comforting. Before she sits back down, she leans back down and gives him another kiss, this one on the lips and quite lengthy. _Now, if I could do that when he was awake and not have him freak out, I'd be happy._

She then sinks back down into her chair, and resumes a posture identical to the first one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the next two weeks pass, Beast Boy becomes grumpy. He's never been one to endure boredom well, and two weeks of forced inactivity was getting to him. He'd often insult Cyborg a bit more harshly than normal, and as time wore on, he didn't chat as much with Raven. He never snapped at her or insulted her though.

On the last day, Cyborg had came in and announced that Beast Boy was strong enough to be healed, after the routine medical scans. Beast Boy was thrilled at this news. No more stuck in bed for him!

As Raven prepared to heal him, he was getting impatient. "Hurry, hurry, I want out of this damn bed."

"I'm hurrying, Beast Boy," Raven replied, as she meditated to gather her energy. For normal healing, this wasn't needed. But for all the things that Beast Boy needed healed, it took a lot. Finally, she was ready. She stepped to the edge of the bed, and both hands began to glow with healing power. "This is going to tire you out, Garfield. It will do the same to me. Are you ready?"

"Uh... yeah, just one request, though."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Request? What request?"

"Can, uh... can we stay... together?" Beast Boy muttered, not daring to look at Raven.

"What was that? You were mumbling."

He takes a deep breath, and forces himself to speak up. "Can we stay together. After the healing?" He then winces, and prepares for the explosion.

Raven cocks her head to the side, and says, "Of course. Why couldn't we?"

"I meant... in your bed..."

Raven blinks at that, and the power around her hands fades. With an alarmed glance at Cyborg, she begins turning crimson. Cat's out of the bag now. She closes her eyes and throttles an urge to throttle Beast Boy.

Beast Boy takes her hesitation as unwillingness, and slumps, feeling dejected all over again. "Ok, I'm sorry that I asked."

Raven looks back at Beast Boy and doesn't like that look. "Yes, you can if you want." She turns her gaze to Cyborg. "You'll have to carry us there, but don't let Starfire see, and don't tell her either. If you do, neither Garfield or myself will get any sleep. I will tell her myself, later. And Robin already knows." The robot man nods to this, and is so glad he installed a poker face chip a few months ago.

Beast Boy perks up at all that. She sounds like she'd half planned this. Or thought it out, anyways. "Thanks, Rae...chel. I slept better that night then any I can remember."

She turns back to Beast Boy, and gives him a slight smile. "Me too, Garfield." Raven raises her hands, and they begin to glow again. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get it done," Beast Boy replies, closing his eyes. He hates needing to be healed, and he hates the drained feeling he gets from Raven's healing power. _But, it's a damn bit better than waiting six months to heal the natural way._

Raven steps up to Beast Boy, and lays her hands on Beast Boy's chest. She closes her eyes, and her brow furrows as she concentrates. The glow begins to spread, slowly covering the changeling completely. The glow remains for perhaps a minute, doing its work. Raven begins to sweat and grow pale from the mental exertion it takes to do this task.

Finally, it's done and Raven's knees nearly buckle as exhaustion sets in. She sits on the edge of the bed, and turns towards Beast Boy. "Can you move without pain, Garfield?"

The shapeshifter tries, and then nods. "Yeah, but I can't move much. Waaay too tired." His voice sounds it, dead tired. But, he's happy too. "Thanks, Rachel. I owe you big time for all this."

She offers a smile as tired as his voice, and replies, "Yes, you do." She reaches out, and takes his hand in hers. "But, I'm sure I can think of something to charge for it."

Then she passes out, falling onto Beast Boy's stomach. He was alarmed, but when Cyborg does a scan and says she's just exhausted, he relaxes. "You know Cy, instead of carrying us to her room, just help me rearrange her here, and we'll stay until we can move on our own."

Cyborg nods and helps the green Titan rearrange Raven, moving her onto her side so she and Beast Boy could spoon. "There ya go, man. I'll lock the door so nobody can get in."

Beast Boy nods at that, and lays down drawing Raven close to him. An arm goes around her stomach, and the changeling buries his face in the back of her neck and closes his eyes. _I could get used to this really quickly. Actually, I think I might already be. _Then he drifts off asleep.

The pair remain like that for a good long while, ten or twelve hours. The only movement anyone does is Raven moving her arm in her sleep to lay atop Beast Boy's, her fingers wrapping around his wrist and moving his hand upwards, beyond her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The medroom was quiet, not even a single beep from the medical monitors. It was dim, the only source of illumination came from a few lit screens that were used for diagnostics. Of the two beds in the room, one was cold and empty. The other was warm, comfortable, and full.

Raven woke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth that surrounded her. She just lay there for a bit, eyes not yet opened, just allowing herself the sensation of comfort. She loved waking up like this, the warm and comforting presence of Beast Boy against her back, his arm around her, making her feel safe and protected. _And his hand feels good on my..._

Wait.

The girl's eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake. _He's freaking groping me, that pervert! _She snatched his hand away from her breast, and opened her mouth to start cussing him out, again. But nothing came out, no matter how much she tried.

_Raven, stop._ Wisdom has spoken up.

_What's going on, I can't talk!_

_I know, I preventing it._

_Wha... why!_ Raven was dumbfounded at the emotion's prevention and even more so at her ability to do it.

_Because, you're about to make another mistake and I'm tired of seeing you be such an idiot at times like these._ Wisdom's mental voice was tired, very similar to Raven's own voice when she'd put up with the old Beast Boy all day.

_A mistake? He's groping me in my sleep!_ Raven wasn't at all furious about this, she was mortified. But she thought she was mad. Or should be.

_No, he's not._

_Excuse me? I woke up and his hand was on my breast!_

_I don't deny that. But I do object to the fact that you're trying to blame him for it being there._

_What,_ Raven thought, confused.

_He did not put his hand there, waking or asleep, _Wisdom replied.

_Then how did it get there? Wait, Cyborg did it, didn't he!_

Wisdom sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose if frustration. _You are becoming more and more of idiot everyday, it seems. Let me explain this slowly and in small words so you can understand. Beast Boy did not put his hand there, you did._

_WHAT!_

Wisdom winced. _Don't think so loud, you'll give yourself, and me, a headache._

_What do you mean I put it there? I passed out, I couldn't have! _Raven was about to flip out in her own mind.

_Yes you did. You did it while you were asleep, and you did it because you wanted it there._

_Huh? I don't want him grabbing my breasts!_

_You don't? Then why were you enjoying it before you realized what it was?_

_I wasn't..._

_Raven, I'm part of your mind. I know what you were feeling, and you're going to lay there and try to lie to me about it?_

_Uh..._

_You know, I'm starting to think that Beast Boy's old stupidity was a curse or something, and it moved in to you. You're starting to get really stupid lately. _Sometimes, wisdom isn't easy. Sometimes it's harsh. Sometimes it's in your head telling you you're stupid.

_Fine, let's sort through this. You were enjoying it. Don't try to deny it, you actually thought it before you realized it. You thought it felt good. And it did. Next, you have learned that his hand was there because you put it there in your sleep. And, finally, since you've been in here talking to me, you've put his hand back where it was. On your breast._

Raven startled out of her reverie to find that Wisdom was indeed correct. His hand was back where she discovered it. It felt good, very very good. She sighed, and fell back into her mind without bothering to move his hand. _What does this mean, Wisdom? I've never had a single thought about doing anything like that with anybody._

_I know,_ the emotion replied. _But, you dream about it constantly._

_What? I don't remember any dreams about that,_ Raven thought, confused once more.

_Indeed. And you can't remember any dreams from the last couple of nights, can you?_

_No, I thought I just hadn't been dreaming._

_You were. All the dreams were of the same theme. Why you surpressed them, I don't know, but I know you were loving them while they happened._

The girl blushed. _I was?_

_Oh, yes._

Something in the emotion's tone made Raven blush even harder.

_Why are you blushing? Are you embarrassed at having erotic dreams? Every human has them. And frankly, give your age and lonliness, I'm surprised you don't zone out in the middle of the day with dreams of that nature._

Now the poor empath is as red as a tomato. _Q-Quit it!_

_No. Not until you admit that you liked Beast Boy's hand on your breast._

Raven went beyond emarrassed and into mortified. She was about to scream a denial into her mind, but stopped and thought. _Do I like it?_ She concentrated on what she was feeling, and was surprised to find that she did enjoy it, and was even more surprised to find out her feelings led her to want more than just a hand on her breast. She dwelled on this revelation for a moment. Then she sighed, and addressed Wisdom once more. _You're right. I do enjoy it. And... I want more than just that._

_Good girl,_ Wisdom said, suddenly almost as happy sounding as Happy herself. _I knew you'd realize it eventually! You just needed... a little guidance._ She wasn't about to let on that it had been her that had relocated Beast Boy's hand in the first place. _And, I have an idea that will get you want and give him what he deserves for putting up with us this long._

_What's the idea?_

Wisdom smiled to herself, and began plotting to change the changeling's life forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there is only going to be one more chapter to this story. But there will be a sequel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Raven lay in the hospital bed, thinking about the plan she and Wisdom had worked out. Beast Boy still slept, his hand where Raven had decided it should be... right where it had been. And her hand was on top of his as she thought. _I really hope this works_, she thought, smiling.

The shapeshifter behind her squirmed, then relaxed again with a small sigh. _Must have had a dream_, the girl thought. She glanced at the clock. _It's been fourteen hours since I healed him. He's rested enough by now._ She decides to wake him. "Beast Boy, wake up."

"Nnnnnngh," is the changeling's reply, snuggling his face into her neck. This action sends a shiver down Raven's spine, a pleasant sensation, she decides.

"No, wake up. You've slept enough, now you're just being lazy."

"Nnnn... huh?"

"Wake up, you goofball."

"Not... a goofball," he mutters, still half asleep.

"Yes you are, now wake up before I smack you awake."

"Nnn... gah, mean female..." Beast Boy tries to force himself awake, and barely succeeds. "I'm 'wake now."

Suddenly, Raven gets a devious thought, and grins evilly. "Beast Boy, why is your hand on my breast?"

"Wha...?" He's confused and feels around with his hand, before with a burst of surprise and fear, he discovers she was right. Of course, the movement of his hand causes Raven to experience some pleasure she'd never felt before and causes her to draw in a breath sharply. He doesn't notice this as he snatches his hand away, much to her disappointment, and starts apologizing profusely. "Oh crap, I'm sorry Raeven, please don't kill me, I'm sorry:

With a sigh, Raven turns over in bed so she's facing the green guy, and puts her hand on his chest. "Beast Boy, it's ok. I don't mind." Her hand slides around his side, and she snuggles into his chest.

"Uh, I thought you wanted to get up," Beast Boy asks, confused again.

"No, I just wanted you to wake up." She moves back a bit, and looks up at him. "I was tired of laying here awake, and you still sleeping." And much to Beast Boy's surprise, she props herself up on an elbow and leans forward to plant a kiss on his lips, and it's not a peck. He doesn't mind, though, and enjoys it, kissing her back.

After several moments, she breaks the kiss, and smiles at him. "I liked doing that. I think I want to do it again." So, she does.

After she pulls back from this kiss, she gazes down at Beast Boy, her expression suddenly serious. This gaze unnerves the changeling, and after a couple moments under her scrutiny, he begins to squirm. "Um, what is it?"

"Just thinking." Her voice is kind of... distant.

"About what?"

She doesn't answer right away, just looking at him. Without any change in her facial expression, she puts her lips to his briefly before pulling away, her expression transformed into the biggest, brightest smile he has ever seen her wear. "Of how much I love you."

Blink.

"You... love me?" Beast Boy can't believe it. He thought she was just being a close friend.

"Of course." She tilted her head slightly. "Why do you think I slept in this bed with you tonight? Why do you think I kissed you?" And she demonstrates. "I love you, Garfield. I have for a while, now."

"Man, why didn't you tell me sooner!" Beast Boy is all excited now, close to his younger happy-go-lucky self, before he realizes she's looking down at him expectantly. Oh yeah, this is where he has to tell her how he feels. He grins his bright toothy grin, and nearly shouts, "I love you, Rae!" He kisses her, lifting his head to do so. But that doesn't feel like enough, so he puts one hand behind her head and pulls her down to him. He then shows her how much he loves her by using the longest, most passionate kiss he has ever even heard of.

The kiss last several long moments, and by the end of it, both of them are running out of air. Raven pulls back from it, her eyes closed and face flushed. She tries to speak and fails, swallowing before trying again. "I think I'll let you get away with that nickname this time." She opens her eyes, to find his green eyes looking back at her. There is an interruption in their gazing contest as her stomach growls. Beast Boy's stomach growls immediately after hers, almost as if arguing. "Decisions, decisions," Raven mock-mused. "Should we go get something to eat, or should we keep kissing?"

"I for one vot for-mmmph" Beast Boy replies, getting cut off when Raven kisses him again.

_It's unanimous,_ the violet haired girl thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passes without much excitement, other than the amorous pair making out whenever they meet in the tower. Which is almost constantly. The only point of interest came when Raven announced their relationship to Starfire, and received a bonecrushing hug.

The rest of the week passes almost the same way, the pair spending their nights in Raven's bed, due to the fact that Beast Boy's is too small even for lovers, and his room is still a mess. Finally, a day of interest arrives, Beast Boy's birthday. The day dawns on our pair, cuddled up together in bed. They sleep in their customary positions, Beast Boy pressed against Raven's back, his arm over her, his hand... there. A few things had changed over the last week. First, Raven began sleeping much much later than normal, as long as the changeling did in fact. Second, she no longer meditated. She always felt calm and content, even if she and her boyfriend were bickering over something, which they did as often as they kissed.

A knocking comes on the door, a voice shouts, "Hey, come on! Get up! It's one in the afternoon and it's time for the party!" The voice belongs to Cyborg.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Beast Boy opens his eyes, and frowns. Raven slept on, through the shouting. _Man, I wish I could still sleep that deep._ Little does he know, she can only sleep like that when she's with him. "Hey, Rae, wake up. It's time for the party," he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm... you can go ahead, Gar... We'll go out and stuff after the party is over..." She had also turned into a really difficult person to make get up.

Beast Boy didn't mind that really. _If she wants to sleep, she can. I know she loves me, some little ice cream and cake party ain't gonna change that._ He leans over, and plants a kiss on the side her neck, which always makes her squirm, awake or asleep. "Ok, Rae. I'll come back after the party." He kisses her neck again, getting the same reaction. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she murmurs, before falling back asleep. He smiles down at her, and gets up to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party wasn't anything special, on to the interesting stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door to Raven's room, expecting her to be asleep still, even if it's three in the afternoon. So he was surprised to find her awake, standing at the end of her bed in her cloak with her hood already up, and watching him silently. _That's strange. She hasn't worn that cloak since she told me she loved me._

He stepped into the room, and shut the door. "Rae, everything alright," he asked, his voice concerned. He jump when a small box wrapped in the black power zoomed towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"Take it, it's yours," Raven said, her voice monotone.

"Uh, ok..." He reached out his hand to take it, the power fading as he got a grip on it. He noticed it was wrapped, and light. He glanced at Raven, wondering why she was acting so weird, then decided she wanted him to open it. He ripped the paper off, then simply stared at what was in his hand.

There was a faint rustle of cloth, but he didn't notice. He was simply too stunned at what was in his hand. "Garfield, I love you. Happy Birthday." Her voice had changed from monotone to something low and... seductive?

He was able to drag his eyes from his present, and look at Raven, but he was stunned once again. She stood before him, her cloak in a puddle of cloth at her feet. She was nude. Completely. Her skin tinted pink under his awestruck gaze, and she smiled softly. He didn't know what to say, what to do, even what to think. All he could do was go on simple reaction, and that's what he did.

His present fell from his hand as he stepped to her, and just kissed her as passionately as he knew how. While they were kissing, Raven grabbed his shirt in one hand, and started to pull him back to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed, she simply fell backwards, pulling him down on top of her.

They stopped kissing long enough to get his shirt off, and then went right back to it. Raven pitched his shirt away before she could forget she needed to get rid of it.

The shirt flattened out in the air, and drifted softly to the ground, covering the forgotten box of condoms where they had been dropped..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, that's the end of Bitterness. But, like I said, the story isn't over yet, there will be a sequel. What will happen after this night? Who knows, right?


End file.
